The present invention relates to an injectable embolization and occlusion solution, which serves for the selected closure of organs, their duct systems, or blood vessels, and is introduced to the required site in a simple way with the aid of cannulas, catheters, endoscopes, or suitable applicators under X-ray control, and is precipitated there in the aqueous medium, in order to stop the flow of secretions from, or the flow of blood to, the appertaining organs or parts of an organ, staunch acute internal bleeding, completely obliterate pathologically modified sections of vessels, or temporarily or definitively block these or fill them with a biological material. If a radioactive substance or an artificial isotope such as .sup.133 I with a suitable half-life and/or a cytostatic agent are added to the solution according to the invention, then the therapeutic effect obtained by cutting off the blood supply in the embolization of blood vessels supplying a tumor is reinforced by the fixed radioactive substances and cytostatic agents, distributed in the entire arterial tree. The addition of an artificial isotope with a shorter halflife can serve the purpose of not only radiation therapy but also of diagnosis.
Occlusion of the pancreatic ducts for the separate elimination of the secretory function of the pancreas has so far been possible only by a transduodenal suture of the orifice of the ductus pancreaticus with a purse-string ligature, with subsequent plastic shaping of the papilla, or else by a complete pancreaticoduodenectomy, with the relevant associated interventions. Attempts have also been made to effect the transduodenal occlusion of the terminal section of the ductus pancreaticus by the injection of a plastic. The operations for the treatment of chronic and acute pancreatitis place a very great strain on the patients and cannot be done at an advanced age. The ligation of the ductus pancreaticus has led to acute pancreatitis in most cases; the occlusion with a plastic has not yet been fully successful without the occurrence of side effects. Another disadvantage of both methods is that pancreatic fistulas can be formed after the removal of biopsy samples for differential diagnosis (chronic pancreatitis-pancreatic carcinoma).
Arterial catheter embolization has so far been carried out in the case of renal carcinoma (preoperatively and palliatively), gastrointestinal bleeding, renal bleeding (arteriovenous fistulas), pelvic fracture, bone tumors, varicose bleeding, vaginal bleeding (in the case of portio carcinoma), and intracerebral arteriovenous fistulas.
The ideal embolizing material is not yet available. A wide variety of substances have been used, such as autologous thrombi, plastics, synthetic substances (e.g., polystyrene, polyurethanes, polyvinyl alcohol, or silicone resins), autologous muscle fibers, fat, fibrin foam, gelatin foam, alkyl cyanoacrylates and isopropyl palmitate [cf. M. Thelen et al., Fortschr. Rontgenstr. 124(3), 232-35 (1976)]. In practice, these substances have been found unsatisfactory in their technical application. The introduction of solids with the aid of a catheter is difficult. The absence of X-ray contrast media makes monitoring problematic. In the case of alkyl cyanoacrylate monomers, it is difficult to control spontaneous polymerization.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an injectable embolization and occlusion solution, which is applied at the right viscosity and then made to solidify at the required site in the vessel. This is done on the basis of the surprising discovery that, when a solution containing a substantial amount of a prolamine is used, reliable closure of organs, their duct systems, or blood vessels is obtained without the occurrence of side effects. Another aim of the present invention is to provide a process for the closure of organs, their duct systems, or blood vessels in animals and man with the aid of an injectable embolization and occlusion solution, which process ensures a reliable closure without the occurrence of side effects.